bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb
The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb is an official DLC expansion to The Binding of Isaac, which adds new Items, Rooms, Enemies, Bosses, and more. The DLC was released on Steam on May 28, 2012 and costs $2.99/£1.99/2.99€. For pre-release information and beta images, see Wrath of the Lamb (Pre-Release). For patch version history, please see Wrath of the Lamb/Version History. Please report bugs to Wrath of the Lamb Bugs and do not post them here. Challenges Wrath of the Lamb saw the addition of ten challenges. More details about each challenge and their unlockable items can be found on the Challenges page. Achievements 47 achievements (originally 24) were added with the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. What they are and their unlock requirements can be found on the Achievements page. Secrets 34 Secrets were added with the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. What they are and their unlock requirements can be found on the Secrets page. Floors The Cellar The Cellar is an alternative version of The Basement which can randomly replace one or both Basement levels in a playthrough. The enemies differ from those appearing in the Basement, featuring an increase in the number of Spider-themed Enemies. Areas of webbing appear in the terrain which slow Isaac's movement and the speed of tears that pass through. The Cellar's enemies/bosses are arguably harder than that of the Basement's, making it a challenge for newer players. The Catacombs The Catacombs replaces The Caves in a similar fashion to how The Cellar can replace The Basement. The Catacombs contain tougher enemies than the Caves, such as Keepers and B. Lickers. Necropolis Necropolis is an alternative form of The Depths. It generally features harder versions of enemies from The Depths. Utero Identical in appearance to The Womb, Utero is identified by different enemies, such as Mask + Hearts and Angelic Babies, and different boss types. The Cathedral With Cathedral-styled walls, Cathedral is the polar opposite of Sheol and is the other option of floor to go after defeating It Lives. It features angel-based monsters (Holy Leech, Angelic Baby) and contains a New Final Boss. The Chest After you finish The Cathedral while holding the Polaroid there is a new floor that starts out with four Golden Chests in the spawn room that always spawn an item. Every room before the New Final Boss are rooms with two bosses (I.E. two Chubs, two Peeps, two different Horsemen of the Apocalypse.) Beating this floor with a specific character unlocks their respective item and a Final Ending Cutscene. Rooms Angel Room See Angel Room for more detail. An alternative to the Devil Room, with an Angelic figure (Presumably God) sitting there instead of Satan. Items do not cost hearts to pick up. Curse Room Costs 1 heart total (Half a heart walking in, half a heart walking out) to enter and exit. Has either one or two red chests or, rarely, an item from the Devil Room, Angel Room or Secret Room. The heart cost can be bypassed with flying upgrades so long as Isaac does not touch the spikes on the sides of the doorway. (This only applies on the way in, with the way back out always causing damage with or without flying upgrades.) If a secret room is next to the Curse room, a second spike door will be spawned allowing access between the two. Sacrifice Room Contains nothing but a single spike floor tile. Damaging yourself will spawn chests, both locked and unlocked, after walking on the spikes. Flight does not affect these spikes, and Isaac will still take damage. The amount of hits Isaac needs to take before spawning a chest is random. It is possible to use the Book of Shadows to spend no life but make the chest appear. There is also a very rare possibility for the Sacrifice Room to drop Devil Room items, such as Brimstone or The Nail. Boss Challenge Room A special Challenge Room that always contains a Boss Room item. This room can be identified from the normal Challenge Rooms by the additional skull at the top of the barred door and a bloody sword on the map. You must have only 1 red heart, 1 half red heart, or no red hearts to go inside (Not including Soul Hearts). These rooms are always opened for ???. Library This room can be identified from the Book icon on the minimap. The door itself looks identical to that of the Shop. This room gives you 2 books to choose from and requires a key to unlock the door. This room can spawn on every floor. It is also possible to have the same book spawn on both pedestals. Super Secret Room This room can be identified from the normal Secret Room by the unique tune that plays when it is opened and the darker icon on the map. It has something specific inside, which depends on the backdrop of the room. Monsters *Spider - Small black spiders that skitter sporadically across the floor. Their movements are difficult to predict, sometimes moving random directions and distances while other times be-lining directly toward the player. If they have no direct line of sight to the player, they may stop moving and wait until line of sight is achieved. *Trite - Fast, hopping spiders similar to Hoppers, but capable of jumping much further and faster. Some of them replace where Hoppers would be. (Picture of the correct hopping spiders?) *Big Spider - Large black spiders that spawn two small spiders when killed. *Fat Fly - Pooter that has a body resembling a Boil which fires 2 blood shots at once. *Sack - White boil that spawns spiders. *Mulliboom - Mulligans with a bomb in their head. Unlike other Mulligans, they will chase instead of fleeing from you, and explode upon impact. (Current bug where they will start to close to you and you cannot get away in time) *B. Licker - Larry Jr.-like enemies that separate when one is killed. *Gurgle - Gaper that spits explosive shots at close range (like Sloth). *Gut - Green boil that spits explosive shots at close range. *Walking Boil - Mobile Boil. *Walking Sack - Mobile Sack. *Walking Gut - Mobile Gut. *I. Blob - Clotty that fires in all 8 directions. *Eternal Fly - White fly that turns into an attack fly when whatever it's circling is destroyed. Most commonly found circling around Poop, but is also found around certain enemies like (bomb) leeches and hangmen. *Holy Leech - White leech with guard fly - explosive (like those found in Sheol). *Angelic Baby - Skin-colored, winged Baby that spits a triple shot instead of a regular one. (Looks like a big, angry Guardian Angel) *Keeper - Bouncing Greed head. Fires in V pattern similar to SuperPooters. Will steal coins like Greed when player is hit. Amount of coins dropped/stolen from the Player is increased if an Avarice damages the Player in melee. *Double Vis - Vis that fires both directions. Has a gash in its back similar to the one on its front. *Slide - Blue Poky which stays on one place, but slides fast in a straight line towards Isaac, then returns to its starting position. Unlike regular Pokeys, they won't despawn when the room is cleared from other enemies until you exit and return to the room they were in. (Overall very similar to spike traps from The Legend of Zelda.) *Hanger - Flying shop owner on a noose with a guard fly. Fires a triple shot that will steal coins like Greed when the player is hit. *Mask + Heart - Big, flying masks that chase you like Knights but are invulnerable. Each mask spawns with a slowly flying heart that spits shots in a cross pattern when in range. A mask dies when its heart is destroyed. *Vomit Grimace - Similar to grey statues found in depths except shoots explosive green projectiles like Sloth. It is most commonly found in the Catacombs and Necropolis. *Swarmer - A mask surrounded by flies that spawns flies whenever hit. Also periodically spawns flies at random. When destroyed, leaves behind a number of random flies (Pooters, Attack Flies etc.) *Psychic Maw - A maw that fires homing tears with a guard fly. *Chubber - Fires a Lil Chubby who returns after being thrown. Deals 1 full heart of damage. *Mama Guts - Bounces, shooting in 8 directions. Splits into two guts when killed. Obstacles *Cobweb - Slows down player as well as projectiles (Can be destroyed by Bombs) *Hellfireplace - An orange version of normal campfires mostly found in the cellar, but occasionally found in other places too. Shoots slow short-ranged projectile at the player. *Golden Poop - Similar to the poop obstacle, it is colored gold and drops at least 5 coins or a Trinket when destroyed. *Corny Poop - Poop with an Eternal Fly orbiting it. when the poop is destroyed, the fly will turn into a larger Attack fly, with increased health. Bosses and Mini-Bosses Wrath of the Lamb saw an addition of multiple bosses, many of which being alternates of existing bosses pre-DLC. Devil Beggar An alternative Beggar may occasionally spawn in the place of a normal Beggar. This beggar takes on a more demonic appearance (horns, black skin, red eyes) than his normal counterpart. This demon beggar does not accept money, instead exchanging hearts for items. The items it gives are Deal with the Devil items. Two spiders spawn when the Devil Beggar is blown up. Curses Curse of Darkness Removes the map, replacing it with a black room with a question mark in the middle (same as a Secret Room) for the duration of the whole level. Curse of the Labyrinth Makes the current level much larger, by creating more rooms to walk between. These levels, which are indicated by the suffix "XL" (ex: Catacombs XL), are effectively two stages combined into one, with two treasure rooms and two linked boss rooms. *If the Cellar/Basement is afflicted with this curse, both treasure rooms will be locked and will require a key. *If this curse happens on The Depths/Necropolis or The Womb/Utero, first boss rooms will play the same music that plays when fighting Mom or Mom's Heart respectively. *It is possible that Super Secret Room will not spawn in an XL level. Curse of the Lost Expands the current floor one size category higher (Basement/Cellar 1 would become the size of Caves/Catacombs 1, Caves/Catacombs 1 becomes Depths/Necropolis 1, etc.) Gallery Wotl menu screen.png|Main menu when the player has the Golden God achievement. Wotl menu 2.png|The End screen. Isaacmom'sheart.png|Title Screen when Isaac defeats Mom's Heart. Trivia *The origin of the name is from the Book of Revelations, quote 6:16: "They called to the mountains and the rocks, 'Fall on us and hide us from the face of him who sits on the throne and from the wrath of the lamb!'". Videos References #↑ YouTube: Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb Trailer